Trojan Horses and Kalyna
by cowbellgalore
Summary: Estonia/Ukraine: Eduard always notices the pretty girl who sits at the same desk in the library. When he sees her in a frazzle one day, he can't help but offer his assistance. -human names- AU


**Kinkmeme deanon again** -** Ukraine is named 'Yekaterina' (Russian version of Katherine) in this fic, 'Katya' is a diminutive/nickname for Yekaterina**

She's very pretty, that's what Eduard thinks. She comes to the library every day at one, with her arms full of books and laptop bag dangling by her side.

He doesn't know how she manages to carry so many books with such a large… chest, not that that's the only thing about her he likes, it's just very hard not to notice them when the noise they make every time they bounce echoes through the whole library. In any other case the librarian would have told her to be quiet, but Eduard guessed he was much too embarrassed to tell her to 'shut her boobs up'.

Every day without fail she's there, at the same spot, tucked away in the corner of the library at a desk, her books spread out, laptop open and eyes focused. Anyone could tell she's deep in concentration, but she wear such a natural smile that it often leaves Eduard feeling a little giddy.

More than once he's had the urge to go up and ask her what she's researching, strike up a conversation. She's very pretty in her collection of long sleeved sweaters and she looks awfully intelligent.

And the way she taps at that computer? Man, he loves to watch her work that machine.

Taking her to science museums, going to conventions… He could picture it; her and him, holding hands, strolling down rows and rows of the latest models and updates, all with that gorgeous smile on her face.

Today though, she looks terribly stressed. Her short hair, normally neatly fixed in place with a pin is in disarray and her books are closed. She's holding her laptop in an unspeakable manner, with clenched fists and a crease in her forehead.

Computers should be treated with love and care… and such a beautiful woman definitely shouldn't have such an expression on her face.

Working up the courage, after months of just watching her from his own desk, Eduard leaves his books and walks over to her.

"Excuse me," he manages to get out, surprised at his own bravery, "is something wrong?"

When she looks up at him, Eduard's heart melts. Two eyes look up into his, slightly wet and the dampness only makes the blue look like sparkling water.

"I'm sorry," she sniffs. Why is she apologising? "It's just that… I need to send important document to my brother and… I can't make blue screen go away. I've tried everything. Switch off, restart, control, alt, delete and-"

"Oh this is nothing." Eduard adjusts his glasses and pulls up a nearby seat to her desk. "I have dealt with the 'Blue Screen of Death' many times, it shouldn't take me long to fix it." He smiles. "My name is Eduard."

"Ah," she says a little flustered. Her lips quirk up in a smile, eyes beginning to dry, "I'm Yekaterina, but you can call me Katya."

"Katya," Eduard says, trying the name, "are you from Russia?"

"Ukraine, and you must be Estonian."

"How did you know?"

"Oh I'm very good with accents," she says with a small giggle.

"Katya," Eduard repeats and hopes he'll be saying that name in the future.

-

Eduard pushes back from his seat. "Done. It was just a little Trojan virus. I managed to clean your hidden files so we don't have to do something drastic like wipe your hard drive."

"Oh thank you!" she cries and Eduard finds himself with an armful of Ukrainian woman. She pulls back and looks at him intensely, "Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?"

Someone shushes them from behind the bookcases. Eduard bites his lip and flushes a little.

This is the perfect opportunity. He's been waiting for this chance for months. He could whisk her away for some coffee, chat a bit, get her number, maybe walk her home… show her his desk top set up at his.

And she's so close right now with her big eyes and big… and she's so soft and cuddly and-

"Actually, I'm very interested in what you're researching," he finally decides to say, "I see you a lot and you always look so…"

He trails off and hopes she doesn't want him to finish the sentence.

Thankfully she seems excited at the prospect of sharing her research. "I am glad you asked!" She hits the short cut for her internet browser and opens the first link on her bookmarks.

"This," she points to the screen, "is _Viburnum opulus_ or _Kalyna_. It's used for ah… menstrual cramps." She pauses and continues when she's sure Eduard isn't fazed. "Currently people use it for many female problems but… I'm trying to expand their use. There must be more possibilities." She blushes. "It is also emblem of my country so I have emotional attachment to it."

Oh she's just… Eduard doesn't have the right word for her. Wonderful? Everything he's looking for? How in the hell is he talking to such a beautiful woman?

He's not going to let the opportunity slip by.

"Would you like to… go for a walk with me sometime?" She looks at him a little puzzled. "I think I've seen a bush of _Kalyna_ around my house. Maybe you could… take some home?"

The way her eyes brighten shouldn't even be legal. The look so… happy and excited and her hands clasp together in enthusiasm. "I'd love to!" she says and someone shushes them again.

Oh, well... that was easy. "Okay… maybe we could go after you finish for today?" he says, not even thinking about the work he still has on his desk.

"Of course. I'll meet you at your desk by children's section?"

"Yes, okay… Wait, how do you-?"

She coaxes him out of his seat and pushes him towards his desk with a grin. "I must email brother. I'll see you in little while, yes?"

"Y-Yes… Okay."

Yekaterina watches Eduard walk on jelly legs back to his desk. She smiles and reminds herself not to mention that she has her own shrub of _Kalyna_ at home for a while.

-

**Viburnum opulus - '_Kalyna_/Guelder Rose/Water Elder/European Cranberrybush (In the US)/Cramp Bark/Snowball Tree' is the national emblem of Ukraine... I think**


End file.
